


Welcome To The Family

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the 'kiss on the forehead' prompt, and also the 'kissing in front of someone without thought' prompt.Bumbleby Week; Day 2 (Meeting the Parents)~Blake meets Taiyang and Yang meets the Belladonnas.





	Welcome To The Family

"You'll be _amazing,_ Blake." Yang chuckles, lifting a helmet off of her head in a practiced movement, kicking the kickstand of her new motorcycle down easily with her foot.

Blake swings her leg over the bike to get off of it, then stands at her girlfriend's side. Yang smiles softly at the faunus, placing her helmet on top of the bike so she can reach forward and lift Blake's off of her head. Blake returns the smile at the affectionate action. "I know," she says, "I just want to make a good first impression. You'll see how I feel when you meet my parents."

Yang lets out a huff of amusement, rolling her eyes at the thought of her father. "Pfft, I'll be _fine._ And trust me, you will." she replies as she steps a little closer, raising a comforting hand to cup Blake's jaw. She leans forward and presses a light kiss to Blake's forehead gently, "My dad will be impressed with you as long as he knows you make me happy."

" _Yang_?" 

Blake jumps back, her heart racing as she glances at the door to the Xiao Long-Rose residence. She sees a man who's just a bit taller than Yang standing there; he has the same curly blonde hair as her partner, just shorter. He has bright blue eyes, and a wide grin as he takes in his daughter's appearance. "Dad!" Yang sets Blake's helmet down beside her own on the bike, her own grin pulling at her lips; then she runs towards her dad, but he meets her halfway there, pulling her into a tight hug. He just stares at her for a few moments, taking in the new scars; but more importantly, the lightness of Yang's shoulders. It's a lot different than he remembers. "You look happier than the last time I saw you." he says, and Blake's heart flutters.

Yang smiles. "Well," she glances back at Blake, "You can blame _her_ for that," she grins, "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Blake."

Taiyang looks momentarily shocked (and it's at that moment that Blake realizes she never asked if Yang told her father _who_ she was bringing home with her), then he meets Blake's eyes. Blake smiles nervously, extending a hand towards him, "It's nice to meet you, sir."

Yang's father grins- the same damn grin that Yang is giving her- and he grasps her hand, shaking it firmly. "Girlfriend, huh? I have to say, I didn't expect that. _P_ _lease,_ call me Tai. You must be the one Yang has been going on about for _months_ over the scroll. Never mentioned a name or gender; I see why now." he smiles at his daughter, "You don't need to be scared to tell me stuff like that, Yang. I'm not bothered by it in the slightest."

Yang rubs the back of her neck nervously, "Yeah, I know."

Taiyang meets Blake's eyes again, "You must be pretty special. You're the first person Yang's ever brought home, y'know?"

Yang's eyes widen, and her blush deepens. Blake smirks back at her, "Oh, am I?"

"I-"

Tai grins at his flustered daughter, "Ooooh, she teases too? It seems my sunny little dragon has finally met her match," he meets Blake's eyes again, and there's a softness there that makes all of Blake's nervousness fade. Yang was right, she has absolutely nothing to worry about. "I think I'm going to like you, Blake. Oh, and Yang? It's supposed to rain so I'd put your bike in the shed."

Yang nods, and takes that as her queue to slip out of the conversation. Blake noticeably perks up, "I'm glad," she says; addressing Tai's last words to her, "I was a little worried about that."

"Worried that I wouldn't like you?" he receives a nod, "Yang hasn't been able to _shut up_ about you, and from the things I've heard- though I may have been hearing a slightly biased opinion- you seem like a sweet girl. I couldn't ask for anything else." 

Blake glances over her shoulder at her girlfriend, then reluctantly asks, "What... has she told you, exactly?"

Tai lets out a little snort, "More than she probably should have." Blake blushes deeply, her eyes widening. Tai takes in the look on her face and bursts out laughing, "Nothing too bad, I promise. She _did_ tell me how the first kiss went down though. I have to say, I didn't know how much of a _romantic_ my daughter could be."

Blake bites her lip as a smile pulls at her lips again. She's glad that Tai likes her enough to joke with her like this. Yang and Blake's first kiss had been... nothing short of _rushed_ and sloppy; a brief contact in a small time frame; Yang had pulled her into an alley, pressed her against the wall, and well... the rest is history really. It didn't happen how many expect their first kiss with the love of their life to be. It wasn't after a date at some fancy restaurant, it was merely a stolen moment after they could get away from everyone else, but it had meant so much. It wasn't romantic at all, she realizes looking back- the cold bricks digging into her shoulder, the rain from earlier in the day still soaking their clothes along with the sweat from running making it somewhat uncomfortable, their hair still tangled from bouts with the Grimm- but it definitely _felt_ that way at the time. "Yeah," she responds, "It was really something."

"Meh," he shrugs, "It seemed to have worked out fine. Besides, at least she didn't do worse than my first kiss with Summer," he chuckles, "I ended up tripping and knocking both of us over."

Blake laughs as it resurfaces another memory, "She did that once too."

Tai clicks his tongue as he glances in the direction of where Yang had gone, " _Damn_. Well, I'm sorry. She got that from me, I guess."

He glances at Blake with a smile again, "In all seriousness though, Blake. Thank you for making my daughter happy." he reaches out and ruffles her hair, "Welcome to the family, kid."

* * *

"I feel like it's time for an 'I told you so'."

"I feel that you're right," Yang admits reluctantly as she pulls at the hem of her black jeans nervously. Suddenly, the tight orange crop top she chose to wear seems too scandalous, despite the fact that Blake is wearing something very similar. "What if they hate me?"

"Yang," Blake bites her tongue to keep another laugh from spilling out, "They won't hate you. You'll probably be subjected to teasing from my mother right off the bat, and my dad will most likely... actually I'm not sure what he'll do."

"How comforting." Yang mumbles, but her shoulders relax a little as Blake intertwines her fingers with her own.

"Well, hey, at least they know what to expect. I actually warned them ahead of time." Blake says pointedly, and Yang smiles sheepishly at her, "It's really only a manner of proving if I was telling them the truth about you or not."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, baby," Blake responds, and when Yang glances back at her, she leans forward and kisses her reassuringly. Obviously, Yang kisses back. When she pulls back, Blake smirks. "Just letting you know, my parents saw that happen."

"I- You- _Blake!"_ Yang's heart stops as Blake drops her hand with a little chuckle.

"I told you not to worry," Blake whispers to her before she walks calmly over to a house just a little further up the street where two figures are standing on the steps waiting for her.

A tall muscular man pulls Blake into a hug, and a woman who's a bit shorter than Blake joins in the embrace soon after. The blonde quickly moves to follow after her girlfriend. Yang's first thought as she regards the sight in front of her is 'That house is fucking _huge_ ',and her second thought is _'Shit,_ so is Blake's father'. Blake glances at her when she stops beside her, and grins. "Mom, Dad; this is Yang."

"Uh- Hello, Mr and Mrs. Belladonna." Yang smiles, and she almost jumps out of her skin when she feels Blake wrap an arm around her waist.

She really doesn't get the response she had expected. Like at _all._ Both Kali and Ghira rush forward and take her into their arms, and Yang's mouth falls open in shock. Kali is the first to speak, "Blake told us everything. Thank you, _so much,_ for everything you've done to protect her."

Yang's fish out of water expression slowly fades into a smile, and she returns the embrace awkwardly, one arm somewhat around both of her girlfriend's parents. "I'd do anything for her," she says, "And I know she'd say the same for me."

Yang glances at Blake, who nods with a soft smile. "You have no idea how hard it is as a parent to watch your kid rush into danger," Ghira adds as they step away from Yang, "I'm glad she has someone looking out for her. Someone who _really_ loves her, and she reciprocates that feeling for. _But._ "

" _Dad_." Blake warns, but the man continues.

"That doesn't mean I won't rip you apart if you _ever_ do anything to harm her."

Yang smiles, and she can tell that it's not the response Ghira had expected if his raised eyebrows are anything to go by. "Trust me, I wouldn't _ever_ do anything like that. And please, go ahead if I ever try."

He studies her for a moment, then returns the smile. "You... are not what I expected, Ms. Xiao Long."

Blake smiles. She knew her father would like Yang. "Better?" Blake asks, and much to her surprise, her dad nods.

Yang grins brightly, and then Kali is glancing at her daughter with a nod of approval. Blake knows that look. She was also right about how her mother would react- if that smirk meant what she thought. "Yang."

Yang's attention goes to Kali, "Yes, Miss?"

"I feel like I should be embarrassing my daughter with the typical 'meeting the parents' activities." she lets out a little chuckle, "Why don't I show you some baby pictures?"

Yang immediately lights up, but Blake on the other hand, glares intensely at her. Yang starts, "You know what?"

"Yang, don't you _dare_ -"

"I think I'd enjoy that."


End file.
